


The Original 30

by ShikiSha



Series: The Playground [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), SI/OC, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiSha/pseuds/ShikiSha
Summary: The  O-30 response pieces in here!-List of fandoms for parts (so kindof a sneak peak too)::1. Original Fic, Sci-Fi.2. Hobbit, AU + OC.3. Harry Potter(HP), AU  + OC (bigsis!).4. HP, AU5. Hobbit, AU  +OC, comedic6. Hunger Games(HG), AU7. HP8.9: HP +OC10. Scorch Trials(ST) x Naruto(N)11. HP12. N x HP13. Original Fic14.15.16. HP x GoT17. HP18. HP19. Hobbit20. LOtR (marmalade)21. Hobbit cont22.23.24. HP AU (Sis continued)25. (prev 21.) HG AU26.27.28.29.30.





	1. Intergalactic Shopping 1/30

**Author's Note:**

> **Update Note:**   
>  Bear in mind, a lot of these will be in differing styles, it's a playground, right? :D  
> Also I love OC's - human, alien, animal, sapient, sentient, plant.
> 
> Losing a piece of work - it's hard. Especially when it's something you made; a creative piece. Or that's how it felt - I had written this (all 30 prompts and some aside) as smaller pieces, before but it was accidentally deleted. Add a heavy dose of RL on top of losing something, and that creative drive...well. I was on a low burn for a while there. I had to accept I had lost it. Which was difficult.  
> Initially, I was writing this betwixt my main stories, and it was a blow to lose it so I had to stop for a bit. But I'm back now - and this is a phoenix created from the death of it's predecessor - is it the same phoenix? - but it's here now; I felt I had to retry this, before I could get back to my other stories. Apologies, I will update asap :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): As the summary has already been written in the summary of this 'story'/piece - just a note, this time (normal format continues here: will write Triggers/Warnings if applicable, though now in the Summary - if you feel one applies, let me know.)  
> A/N: I originally wrote a different response to a lot of these! But, I lost it. This is something else.

30 Day Flash-Fic Challenge

There was something Futuristic, something dystopian in the immediate future, something in space. 

 

  1.  “…Wait, was that _not_ a canon?” Zaphria sounded unamused. (To _me_. But to anyone else -well... _that imbecile needed_ socialising _, post haste!_  Looking back, it sounds demanding.) 

The immediate sounds of the crowds hustling stopped quite suddenly. I took a second.

_Oh, absolute cragsticksfargle’troopin’smurflickers-_ I felt the panic raise the hairs on the back of my neck, even as I desperately moved – and then aborted, and looked up and around, and more calmly slung myself towards and over her shoulder.

People watched. Swallowing, I laughed and frog-marched _Xaphria_ -the-fool away. She resisted passively, like a rock-boulder from Orion-12. I could feel the unrepentance wafting from under that universal hood, like a foul psychic stink serving as an omen in some places - it's true. Projecting all was not well, so from the corner of my mouth, I hissed; “you _didn’t_ read the pamphlet – warfare equips are _not_ praise-worthy things, Malkin- Gods above! You have _no_ context, cultural relativism…”

The moment the accusation parted from my lips, the tension from her gave way. So, grinning with eyes half shut, we meandered. She had the decency to muster a -fake- sheepish look; thankfully dropping her hood helped. People were people: they saw a young, stupid girl – nothing abnormal here folks. Keep to your business. Hopefully, they’d forget us in a season.

I, obviously, had thought to the quick, because-

-She opened her mouth. (You can wince sympathetically now.) 

Gasps abound. _Cragsticksfargle-_ I sucked in a breath, hissed again, and boy did I feel like a snake off the old block, “ _they don’t like technology talk either, shush-and-hush Malkin”. Goddess._

That was what I like to call the First Instance. We should have known things were bad from there, and left the whole quadrant, that very galaxy - not just the planet. If we couldn’t undo our mistakes - no our grievous error, the least we could do was retreat – or hide- until it faded out of common memory, or run. Preferably run. …But we would soon learn.

Let me explain. Just because we left the Market of _Ars,_  of Planet Sacris (aptly named in response, by Magi and Magi-sympathisers alike,  _Sacer)_ , doesn’t mean that Zaphrina cancelled her order, which would have been the smart thing to do – oh no. She paid, so she wanted the goods. But we couldn’t go back. The locals don't like the joke of being referred to as both; opposites, intermixed from one breath to the next - tensions are high on this topic. 

They were a Magi-only community. We were No-Maj’s. Yes, due to times and various bloody revolutions, they too had developed more technologies along the lines of what was ‘normal avenues’ or ‘the due course’ for weapons – but their own way. It was novel. An impulse buy on Zaphrina’s part; who wouldn’t want something that looked like a proton/particle/fusion and or heluim-3 weapon? That functioned like one – but worked primarily in pre-set, loaded MAGIC, and hence not only had _none_ of the pre-destined fall-backs the others had but also had so much versatility, something which was much coveted; was novel because it was hoarded so (finding one as we did on Sacris was not a surprise. That she could buy it _was_.)- and the surprise factor on potential combat opponents, whoa sabun’zaama, you know? Really.

Worth it? No. Because we couldn’t go back. It had to be smuggled in -where, you might ask? Why, only their neighbourhood friend galaxy, 4388 (the ' _confused'_ one). Also, called the Oblivion. By them: Magi’s. For its lack of ambient magic. Apparently, it was a dark hole (not like a black hole, supermassive black hole, or to be confused with Void Space- galaxies that grew there were _cold_ for long distance travellers) for it, absorbing it out of any potential plants that could grow there – but not the animals or Sentients, thank the Goddess, unless they were careless enough to try and use it. Which left them weak. But….it was good for helium-3 collecting and growing, especially – and everyone No-Maj here had…. accents, to themselves. Natural augments. It was _pretty_ _neat_. Just not so good for them.

So, heard of AmazonTheOriginalForest? Oh- right, sorry – it was called something else before, but it’s an online _shopping_ and delivery service. Entirely automated, the delivery, so very reliable. She did. Order it delivered, I mean.

And that’s how the War of Galaxies NGC 4388 (of the Virgo Cluster) and NGC 4861 (of Canes Venatici - one of the Dog Constellations, you know "NGC 4861: one of the pack" happened. At least the Centaurus Cluster hasn't been involved. 

* * *

 Word Count(aprox): 762 

 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. An impulse buy leading to intergalactic warfare.
> 
> \- Orion-5 and Sacris/Sacer aren't real (though the latter idea is mine, ha) though everywhere else is - e.g. Sacer is in NGC 4861 and the planet they ran to is in NGC 4388 (which are real places).  
> \- Set, possibly, in the Harry Potter Universe/World.
> 
> 1/30 - 30 Day Challenge


	2. The Power Of Friendship, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the-modern-typewriter  
> (below prompt by the-modern-typewriter: thank you! ) 
> 
> “All that talk about the power of friendship,” the antagonist murmured, as they circled the protagonist. “And it never even occurred to you that perhaps your enemies might have friends too, did it? How arrogant a thing, you are…”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit and OC fic-bit, part one, there should be more. But this is a warm up :) so.  
> Songs: 
> 
> Avatar - I See You  
> Adiemus - OST Avatar  
> Avatar - Soundtrack Becoming one of the People  
> Hans Zimmer - Time (Extended)  
> Avatar - Jake's First Flight  
> Narnia - Only the beginning of an adventure  
> Narnia - Soundtrack Evacuating London  
> How To Train Your Dragon, music score - Forbidden friendship  
> How To Train Your Dragon - Flying Theme  
> HTTYD2 - Jonsi - Where No One Goes (official theme)  
> Goblin OST - Han Soo Ji - Winter Is Coming

 

  **The Power of Friendship**

"The strongest actions for a women is to love herself, be herself and shine amongst those who never believed she could." - Author unknown

* * *

 

 “All that talk about the power of friendship,” the antagonist murmured, as they circled the protagonist. “And it never even occurred to you that perhaps your enemies might have friends too, did it? How arrogant a thing, you are…” 

 And the forest child was sent away.

+++++

Green eyes cease their flitting around - their proprietor's head snaps towards the noises: dogs or...her head tilts slightly, considering. Wild dogs, surely. A pack! Hunting. And coming _this_ way.

A blink.

\- And then she's rolled in the ground, thrown herself and just as quickly loped to her feet, bounding towards the fringe of the new-old-forest. Snapping, snarling and the shouting let her know all she needs to know: men are being hunted (stupid?). 

She jumps a particularily large uneven, upturned rocky cropping, lands on hands and feet, springboards forwards, propelled, and then slows to a slow prowl and crouch, watching.

 

There are many men standing, running, dropping things and generally making a loud noisy mess coming towards her. They clearly lack all sense: they should be quiet, for one, and another - they've stopped. In the middle of the clearing. What even? The bemusement worsens. There's a brief pause. 

Looking quietly to the sky in askance, she decides to give thanks to the Gods by saving some of the resident one's own children. Just this once. Animated once more, she hitches the partially processed herd animal over a shoulder and carefully secures it up the nearest high tree, climbing after it. 

High enough, she looks at the scene again; quickly, quickly, she leaps to the next tree, and then, arms and legs finding the natural grooves and knots, makes her way along the treeline, around towards the closest one. They are all senseless: they have their backs to the forest. Which would be fine, if they were of any sort of people to belong to it. But clearly not. The stupid disregard irks her, pausing in a ready crouch, still unoticed (they are like children) she brings her right hand up to her face for examination. The trees...her mouth frowns and eyebrows dent - but no time for that, her eyes snap back to the present.

(One literally runs into another who has tripped. And trips over him. They both are still scrabbling.)

However:

They are surrounded.

 

 

Now, she moves. 

(And she doesn't know it - but she's watched. This usually wouldn't be the case, but as she would soon find, this forest was not her own and this _did matter in this place_...it was also  _sick_ , clouding some of her senses lest she cut herself off from the surroundings)

"Aay-ah!" The sharp sound slices through their noise. The wild dogs raise their heads from their hunting prowls, ears perked up, noses and eyes towards her. There are loud exclamations. Clicking her tongue, she continues. She whistle-shriek calls again; and sinks her hand, into the blood and viscera of the food, her kill. She drops some blood to the ground in front of her. Some spills down the tree. (It absorbs the blood.) And holds out some organs. 

The wild dogs, are still dogs - they break rank, but slowly. One moves forward from the frozen front they've made, from the pack, the pack lead or close, and is riderless. It sniffs, coming closer. When some of the loud-men telegraph they're about to shout/speak (and what does it matter, they're still loud, so surely it is the same?) she sends them a look to quiet. Slowly, she climbs down the tree boughs, still in the tree but no longer the canopy, arm outstretched. She gently beckons, clicking. The riders seem to have broken their stupor - and some start to scuffle, shouting, shrieking, making a din in some tongue to their unresponsive wild-dogs - but as it's happening, she's so close, it's too late - 

Hesitatingly/Hesitantly, and half-snarling, until she goes absolutely still and keeps watch with look-but-not-look (focusing out), she turns her hand so the meat is offered. The dog suddenly half-lunges and grabbing the meat, pelts off several feet back towards her pack. But she's still closer than her packmates. It was good meat - an organ :  the liver. Immediately, her closest pack are investigating and she snarls back, protecting her food - against her pack. She frowns, this is too much, will not do. 

Clicking her tongue, calling, the other two closest - who had vied for the food, cease their anger, snarls frozen on their faces before they approach. The riders are angry now, throughout the pack and one of the approaching wild-dogs has one, and snaps at it's rider growling. The rider falls off with a grunt, scared and angry. She quickly takes out a chunk of meat, tearing out another for the other wild-dog: they are both big, but probably middling in the pack - so they get part of an organ and good meat parts each. 

She's gotten them fed a piece, they three wild-dogs, who are lying down to eat, when the pack goes into a rage, biting, snarling, growling, whining, whimpering, rolling - at each other and their riders, if they had any still on them or at all to begin with. A rider had hit his partner and angered it had bitten him. One of the second wild-dogs, ignores this and comes back to her, sniffing, for more - she gives another piece of organ - lung, or kidney. And is sure to eat some organ herself, smearing some blood over her jaw and mouth, to show she's one of them, now, too. 

Then...

Silently she shoots arrows at the riders, luckily there are only a few - and the rest, some that are off their mounts, she lets run. The men wisely leave them too, still half-crouched and huddled together. One assists her quickly enough, so not too dumb then. One or two of the wolf-dogs leave with them: one that was small, scarred and beaten down - and the pack alpha, or leader of this regiment (if they were true alpha the others would follow, surely), the strongest physically. A white one. They go. 

She glances at the loud-men, they are huddled still, but defensively, and she dismisses them quickly for now: none are hurt, it seems.

 

The wild-dogs shake off, calm down now the riders are gone, and the rest of the pack approaches. She's crept down quietly, confident, and stroked along the three who have eaten, sitting with them and the kill in front of her. The pack approaches, quieter, curious, but hungry. She must keep calm and vigilant. 

Calling, she offers some meat to the closer ones, four approach suddenly to the meat. She offers, calling out louder but without anger when they get boisterous -to get them to slow and behave- and the she-wolf she'd first fed, with her two sides, both raise their heads at the bad behaviour until the others calm down. Once only, one is too hungry and energetic so is aggressive, and the she-wolf snarls to stop it. It whimpers back and calms under her steady push to lie down on it's belly. 

Then she feeds them. They are quite cute. It takes a while to do and she is always careful. Though it is a messy affair, they are worth it and something warm settles in her stomach as a member of the pack, leans against her, resting now.She settles. Others are settling too.

They are ignoring the loud-men, mostly. Some still are cleaning, she accepts one to her hand. There is no playing - yet, she promises herself. There will be. 

Then and only then, does she show attention to the loud-men. She looks over them and tilts her head in question. 

+++++

POV change - 

Bloody muzzles lick furred scarred faces and paws and claws, some awake, some asleep/dosing. But that could change any minute now. The Company shares a tense uneasy silence as they watch the girl or woman of Man (maybe - who knows) singlehandedly _feed the wild vicious Wargs like stray puppies! And then **sit in the middle of them!**  _As if they weren't starving, angry tooth-and-claw killing monsters!

Green eyes peer at them over the hulking shoulder of one such WARG- no, sorry, brain stop shouting they're  _sleeping_ (mostly) - Oh Valar, preserve them. Green eyes can barely peer over the shoulder. There's a face somewhere under that blood and dirt, Bilbo thought faintly. The eyes aren't angry or scared for being in the midst of Wargs. As if she's one of them.

And the Wargs - they're so -still - it's easier to see them now. They're.. thin, though. Bilbo thinks. They have...rather emaciated forms, for such large animals. "Why are they so thin?" the question, whispered, echos his thoughts _exactl_ \- oh, wait. Did he say that? Out loud? When the rest of the Company looks at him varyingly, Bilbo takes that as a resounding yes. Ah, then. 

 

"They were not taking care of them." The voice speaks. The person - she! It, no, she was a she - can speak! 

"Maybe she's not a crazy wild-person" Bofur, he must have muttered that, humourous all the same when possible that one. 

The voice- the - 

"And what do we call you, stranger?" Kili speaks up. Others are quick - and quiet at the second reprimanding glare sent their way from her, to agree and second this. She gets up, slowly. 

At the collective shuffle, sword/axe/blade raise response that garners, she slowly shows her hands -one still very bloody- which are empty and by her sides palms facing them and raises an eyebrow in question. 

There's a grudging silence and intense suspicious stares towards her. Oh Valar above;"it's not like she saved us or anything" - again - oh, again, bebother it! Bilbo spoke out sarcastically. Gasping - well, half-choking it back, really, his hands fly to his mouth, as if covering it will hush the sound. The silence persists. The girl stays frozen, though now looks strangely amused, like she's confused but paying way too much attention. Hands lowering Bilbo shrugs, sheepish. 

"Well, it's true" Fili this time points out. Like an invisible signal, they all gather: Balin, Gloin, Fili, Kili and Thorin, muttering quickly and then, just as quickly, break circle. Attention is on the stranger. At a nod from Thorin, Dwalin stands back from his guarding position (a little, so it's less obvious - but Bilbo did not know that. Dwalin is always guarding Thorin and sister-sons), with the others: Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur and Oin, stumbling a little in their haste to comply and follow Dwalin. Nori just stays at attention, hands ready at his sides, watching. 

"And you may approach, stranger." Thorin graciously allows, though he looks suspicious still.

"Though we have yet to learn your name," Balin adds, as she approaches, walking carefully around the pack, pausing when they wake to stare and stoke them to rest before continuing, "which is not altogether a lot to ask for." He says in his mild-mannered, friendly voice, though there's a little reproach there. 

At this, she looks up, from stroking an over-eager (in comparison) ...packmate, Bilbo supposes with something like awe and a little terror and the horror he felt when they met her. He gulps. What kind of a person is packmates with a Warg?

And answers briefly, with no consequence, before giving a final gentle stroke along a whiskered cheek and around an ear, "Nayarani".

Bilbo hums a little. There's a strange accent to the name, gone suddenly when she speaks - from when she spoke before, that is. 

She walks to the distance between them and crouches there in no-mans-land. Before Thorin can surreptitiously grab them, thankfully without the usual shout and dodging around Dwalin, Fili and Kili rush forwards to join her, slowing quite suddenly at a small distance away from her, before slow walking and sitting. It would have been hilarious if it weren't so foolish of them! Fool boys! 

 With a sigh, she sits. Her shoulders relax. Strange, he hadn't noticed it until now, how tense she was with them. Looking quickly around, Bilbo is surprised to realise he's not the only one to miss this. Looking back now, oddly relieved a bit, Bilbo notes - she's black of hair, long and unruly, but half-tied, pale under tan skin, despite her fierce appearance - though she's bloody and muddy, she is also nervous. 

 Or not so foolish, after all, Bilbo thinks fondly.

+++++

And in the mind of the forest child, in this new place, all she can think is: 

The trees...they are rotting. The forest, It smells sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08/12/17


	3. Petunia, Anemone & Aloe, Carnation Pt1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. The language of flowers, pyjamas, a secret passageway  
> \- done again, because ideas
> 
> HARRY POTTER OC FIC - part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion King - Elton John -Can you feel the love tonight (platonic love, for the songs application here or sleeping mood. The singing has dynamics lols - or if not use the instrumental version. I know there's debate about this song being about sexy-times or not, which is not appropriate here so, choose whichever version. I just thought it sounds nice and dream-like so suits, also dynamic so not boring and the singing is adoring so... sweet? We did not know this as kids okay, so it can be taken for the tenderness without romance, shush.) Or the below one, suits well actually,  
> You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins - Tarzan ( Sebastian Winter Piano Cover and then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_APhYZNhyLI version after for the same effect-ish), 
> 
> Hawaiian Roller-coaster Ride -Lilo & Stitch  
> Circle of Life - Lion King (when awake) - Carmen Twillie and Lebo M.  
> On my way now - Brother Bear, 'Koda' (when actually awake and moving around to get breakfast etc why)  
> Mou viru zna (He Lives in You) -Lion King 2 - Petr Muk  
> How to Train Your Dragon - Flying Theme  
> Mammoths - Ice Age (no2?)  
> Sun- Thomas Bergerson  
> And they have escaped the weight of darkness - Olafur Arnalds (Sirius -Remus Kitchen bit)  
> Homecoming - Auduomachine

**Snoozing, dreaming, awake.**

**Or: Petunia, Anemone & Aloe, Carnations**

3\. The language of flowers, pyjamas, a secret passageway

_Dreams are the tales our minds show-and-tell us, our hearts remind us, our soul asks us._

* * *

 

" Hey, sis!" A long body stretch-flexes, tense a moment, before relaxing. The arm sticking out from under the duvet shakes lightly before continuing to hang limply. The ~~fluff- ball, the~~ fluffy head of black hair reappears from around the door entryway (at the lack of response, presumably).  " _Sis_! Wake up!" 

A mischevious giggle is heard...getting closer, before - 

 ~~Impact. A rush of air, lost breath is heard.~~ A foot is revealed. The body it's attached to stretches into a curve (still duvet garbed) to make way for canon-ball Harry, reveals another arm, a face and shoulders: a girl appears. -

The boy is staring at her face, waiting for a reaction, _half-crouching/sitting/standing on her._

-Who promptly and a bit suddenly wraps around said little sprog. Little brother: captured. 

Mission complete. "HEY!" More giggles sound out.  He tries to squirm away, wriggling like that will help but alas is caught too well, and wrangled professionally by the aforementioned sister.She nuzzles his cheek with her own a couple times, slowly, in affection. Because he's too cute, hello, but she's not waking up yet.

Groaning softly, she murmurs, " not yet little bro; you'll defo get me one time...day...sleep now?" She wrinkles her eyes open, to look at him. 

A small face inlaid with big green orbs stares up at her. The face is adorable, and blank. "No." Drat. Hm. She nuzzles his cheek again briefly.

Grabbing him and rolling over so he sits on her stomach, she rubs her eyebrows browbone, forehead gently once, into her hair, before sniffing. With one eye scrunched closed, she tilts her head away and frowns over the open one. Staring, she plays back, "no," and promptly slumps. 

Footsteps come towards them  - and they would be heard, ordinarily, as they're along rickety hardwood, but, well, this happened:

A small hand pats her face. Or she thinks it does. It hits her -closed- eye as well as her cheek. And keeps patting. So, she does the only thing she can here: sticks her tongue out to startle - 

"EWWW!" Giggles again Fluffball. - and grabbing a firm hold, rolls him to the side and tickles ribs, sides, and armpits for all she's worth, keeping her face clear. 

"Hm, now what have I got here? An imposer! -"

He looks like he's doing that little kid dance most little kids learn to do, only he's lying down too. It's comedy gold. "I'- giggle- I'm- HAHA- n-n-not an, - gasp- impozer! " She stops. Playfully rises, on knees all the better for the sprog to see her face, and playfully exaggerates the confused look on her face. 

"You're not? Then what are you?" 

He huff-laughs, "I'm a Harry, silly!" 

She levels that with all the suspicion a recently woken teen can: which is a lot. "A 'Harry', eh?" The confused look morphs back into his sis, and a little slyly, she cheekily asks - drawls, "so...you're not an Imposer of sleep then?" And lays back down besides him arm coming up to rest behind her head.

"N- oh! Sis you sneak!" He whines. It's adorbs. But seriously, sleep. Play broken, he continues, looking around, "sis" he wisphers - loudly, cute!- "we gots to have breakfast now." 

"Really?" It's half muffled.

"Really-really! Serious said." 

A cry like a dying animal - aka a groan sounds, lamenting the sleep loss. A sigh..."It's Sirius."

"I know. If you knew why are we playing now? When we should be eating!"

"- I meant, " a huff of laughter, belly full now, "little bro, that his name is 'Sirius', not 'serious'." She pauses. "Though how I knew you said it wrong, when they sound the same is definitely something to think about." She muses. He laughs again.

"That's true! Woah. Why? How?" 

"Hm...arghsdds. WE need to get up, still, right Sprog?" She smiles.

"YES! UP!" He fist pumps. At her wince, he uses the indoor voice, "yes; up!"

Smiling, "Okay" - up they get.

 

*****

Long hair in a loosely tied ponytail, half-removed from the high-tail it once was,  Sirius watched Harry's self-proclaimed and she'd confirmed, big sister stagger upwards, pick up Harry in one arm to hitch over her hip and throw down the duvet in a wave with her other. It lies haphazardly placed, but flat. She watches it a second with Harry staring at her then the bed, before nodding and says "it'll do" quietly. 

In purple pastel long PJ bottoms and a cream T-shirt with 'don't wear boring clothes', she walks towards the door he's ~~hiding~~ leaning behind. A twist of magic and Padfoot pads back to the kitchen with shadows his camouflage. Remus, newspaper lifting in his hands, open, shoots an enquiring look at him from where he sits at the table.

Padfoot's not 100% up to snuff...in control. By Sirius. So, Padfoot decides to double back to the corridor, in front of the living room/lounge and before the stairs, tail wagging, bowed, before Sirius reasserts himself - just as two socks that don't match, pad to the final set of stairs (at the top), are seen in the gap between banister railings. And runs quick, back to the kitchen, changing into Sirius again, and sitting in a chair, leaning back a bit too dramatically to be casually like that without being strange. He makes like he's stretching his back. 

Remus rolls his eyes, mutters, "Padfoot" softly, amused and goes back to his paper, and sipping his hot chocolate.

-

 

The girl had obviously popped Harry down at the stairs because he tumbles in first, running with funny weight distribution, a bit side-to-side, roughly like kids do. "Harry!" Sirius can't help but happily cheer out a greeting. The kid grins at him, it takes up half his face. 

"Hi! Mr. Sirius! Mr. Remus! Morning!" He pips up one bit at a time, quickly. 

"Hello, Harry" Remus greets, calmly and warmly. "How did you sleep?"

It's so good to see Prongslett in his house, happy and safe. 

"I slept great, thanks! This place is huge. How are you Mr.Remus?" Prongslett has an orange T-shirt and Red and black PJ bottoms - trains of some sort as well as fuzzy green...dinosaur..? Slippers. Yeah. Sirius grins behind his tea, oh yeah, and there's the Potter hair alright. He looks like he's a fairy baby. 

Remus looks like he's trying not to laugh. He's spent too long not laughing, Sirius thinks. "That's good to hear, Harry! Yes, it is a bit large, I suppose. For someone small. " Here there's hope yet! Is that a mischievous sparkle Sirius saw, just then? "And I am well, Harry - here-"

Harry nods, but he hasn't approached the table yet, staying near the countertops and door side. "Okay. And did you know it's sunny outside?! It's still winter! It's so weird!" 

Remus chuckles and Sirius can't help but grin. Harry didn't take the bait, but that still was funny because he looked at Remus then moved on. 

She walks in just after. ~~Had it only been a few minutes or a minute?~~   Still sleepy, but she looks a little wary now, at the both of them and quietly says, "Good morning" to them, Remus and he. Sirius nods, and Remus responds verbally to her for them both. 

She ties her hair into a bun quickly and then turns to Harry, crouches, and he tumbles up to her half-jumping, he fidgets so much; he has so much energy, wow, and now Sirius feels older - until she reaches out to hold him by his elbows gently. Sirius can hear, though he can't quite see  - has to look like he's eating, see. And the girl has a fringe that's a bit long, so it's covering her face a bit from the side, pushed as it is- that she's grinning as she asks, "munchies?"

Still holding one of her hands, "Uh-huh" Harry nods.

She looks in askance to Remus- them both, and Sirius responds with, "help yourselves-"

And Remus adds, "- there's toast, cereal in that cupboard there - yes," she'd pointed to one, "and other breakfast things in that cupboard or the cold-cupboard." Remus says with a small grimace, "anything else and you'll have to ask Kreature," apologetically. 

But she only nods and says, "thank you." Looks down at Harry from where she'd stood up fully at some point (still holding hands), then back to Remus and Sirius, clearly unsure which one to address, and says, "would it be okay if we pop to the shops later, get some more food?" 

Remus and Sirius share a look - and she continues, clearly but without heat, "he's not a prisoner and ..." she gently points out, "he has done this before, when he didn't live here, you know?" Remus looks how Sirius feels: a bit relieved. She elaborates."Gone to the shops. I don't think that should be stopped." She bites her lip then looks back to Harry, who is pulling on her arm. "Okay, okay," she half-laughs, let's feed you sprout!" She chirps. "What would you like?" Happy but matter-of-factly stated, crouching to Harry again. "Shall we take a look?" 

She gets up, opens the breakfast cupboard to peer inside (it's a bit tall) and -

Harry deliberates a moment. "I'm not a sprout, I'm a sprog!" laughter sounds the kitchen again. It's nice. 

****** 

POV change - 

The Breakfast Cupboard has: an opened box of Cocoa-Puffs, Wheat-a-Bix, a bag of oats, some sort of musli and boxes of Cornflakes, Frosties  - gotta love that tiger! - and Sugar Puffs. The Cornflakes, Wheat-a-Bix, oats (for porridge) and musli are unopened. Then again neither are the Frosties, but that might just be because they haven't gotten to it yet, she muses.

She lists off what's there to Harry, bringing out each thing to show him briefly before putting it on the counter in front of him. "- there's also, unopened, some Frosties. Yes, that's the tiger one," she can't help but smile. "What'll it be?" She chirps. 

"Though...I suppose," she crouches down again, "on weekends there will be eggs, toast with - yes" she nods, serious face serious here, "with possibly butter or jam or marmalade" and at Harry's smile, she hastens to add, half-stern, "with milk," and he, slightly chastised, covers his mouth with his other hand and nods. "Or," she finishes, "there's...bacon, too." She stares at Harry a moment, nods faxue solemnly, and says, "if you would like the cereal-choco straws for milk, or the smiley-waffles, we'd have to pick them up. And -" She looks at them, raises an eyebrow, "-ketchup?"

They sheepishly nod. 

She sighs. "Yep, ketchup is on the list." And stretches. "Have you decided yet sprog?" 

Harry nods, "on the list!" He blinks. "Sis, where is the list? Also, yes Frosties, please! With apples?" He tilts his head to ask her - is that what she does? Oh my gods, it is. He totally got that from her. Aww- anyway. 

"Okie-dokes, frosties coming up - warm or cold milk?" Looking around, she spots the fruit basket and washes an apple, green, before rummaging in a drawer for a knife - and spots the block, calls it with her magic, it flies to her handle-first, slowly. So it more floats to her. She slices and cores out the apple. 

Harry is thinking: he has his Thinking Cap on, actually. If you asked him, he'd tell you. He taps his foot a bit too and then, says: "warm! Because it's too cold and early to have cold foods." He nods wisely. 

Turning, with a small saucer (acting as plate; she needs to buy some plastic ones for Harry - and cups, gosh) of apples, she places the bowl she'd picked up from the drying rack besides the sink onto the table with it. Calls a spoon with her hand as she beckons Harry into the chair, tucking him in properly and patting his head, before calling in a murmur: "Frosties, milk!" And out floated they. Harry giggled and clapped his hands once, twice, three times. She leaned over him, smiling, and poured in first the Frosties, then the milk, slowly. 

"Eh- Sis?" He looks up.

"Hm?" She's beckoning the oats, unopened and another bowl now. 

"It's not warm." He helpfully points out. 

Sirius and Remus are at this point watching blatantly. It's a new thing happening, sue them. 

"Right,"she murmurs, pulling the - wand!- which was not a pencil, out of her hair( she'd stuck it in the bun) and putting it behind her ear? "Yet, Harry-bear." 

"Okay." Harry sits, kicking his feet, and watches, waiting as she takes a seat next to him. 

"Well, then, you have been patient. Do you want me to do this with the wand or without, Harry?" 

"Without! Without! Please," he hastily adds, with a shy look at Sirius. 

"Alright, then." She leans over, next to him, pointer and middle fingers extended together, and clicks her fingers with a fire-turning-on-rasp (like a lighter, or the sound of a gas cooker), so that her fingers glow a little. "Remember to wait before touching the bowl, Harry", she reminds and taps them to the bowl - which then glows bright, lower, then brightly again - like a flickering flame would...before going out, normal again. 

She retakes her seat, murmuring, "don't forget to blow," Sirius chokes slightly on his eggs, Remus taps his back. She sends them a 'what-the' look. 

Harry says, "okie-dokes, lemon smokes" and she chuckles a bit, pouring her milk into her oats and blowing onto them. They cook. Harry's cools, so it must be a spell. 

******

That was their first morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/30 - 30 Day Challenge
> 
> Well, **the context** is that she's with Harry - the bloodwards fail, and so Dumbledore et al come to check why; Sirius is found to be innocent way earlier than canon which causes all kinds of drama and Remus comes back because he needs to repent and support (etc) Sirius...so it followed that Harry should stay with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld. 
> 
> Sirius and Remus to an extent is excited as heck for this. But his sister is not - Sirius isn't stable, she says, there's no way it's appropriate for him to look after Harry as he is. Sentiment won't raise Harry safely. So that's how they meet her. And that's how Dumbledore is almost convinced to let her raise him - except Grimmauld is safer and Sirius should be looking after Harry, the public know he's his Godfather - and is instead, convinced to ask Sirius to let her stay with him and Remus and Harry, for Harry. 
> 
> Sirius doesn't want to have any of it of course - it's made him kind of mad( stemming from indignation, all kinds of hurt - e.g. hurt pride and anger), and Remus is quiet on this, because of fights (and well, last time he chose a side - it's only just been fixed).
> 
> Except Harry won't go if his sister can't come with him. He will stay with her if they won't take her too. 
> 
> That's where his sense of home is tied in and why the wards failed, they realise. There really is no removing them from each other. So, that's why she's there and things are a bit awkward. Sirius didn't like her, but she's good for his godson and she's awkward but polite and genuine towards him and Remus, so now he doesn't know how he feels about her. Just doesn't like that she's here, maybe. 
> 
> Remus will share his opinions as he likes. 
> 
> Dumbledore is out of the picture because McGonagall was and is mad at him. So mad.
> 
> And Harry's sister? She knows Sirius won't forget that Dumbledore hesitated, hiccupped, and almost picked her over him (a teenager vs adult). She's in his house. He's sick. He needs help. Remus needs help. Harry ...Harry needs love, support, happiness and room to grow. She's the greenhouse - or at least, she knows for now she's got to be like his Treebeard to his Fanghorn or Guardian person (like in Rise of the Guardians) to his kid - to make sure he gets it, and be his sister too.
> 
>  **Source/s:**  
>  https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers


	4. (DRAFT) A Metaphor, Or... 2/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smoke hung so thick in the libraries rafters that she could read words in it" (a character who could only communicate through smoke letters - or their thoughts show only through these letters - or they're cursed to see what others are thinking through them - or a monster that kills with smoke, controlling people with it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter prompt response  
> 2/30 - 30 Day Challenge
> 
> DRAFT 1

 

http://www.erikthor.com/2016/12/09/the-sixteen-intelligences/

 

{Insert Title Here} - end notes hold bits to read to edit this!!!! + check the original redone doc to make sure it all c+p'd it over onto here. 

10/04/17 >  A Metaphor, or a Story of How Life Can Change when an Injury or Other Life-changing event Happens:

 

In Harry Potter: Harry knew something was wrong. Ever since Quirrell at the end of his first school year, at Hogwarts, things had changed forever. Or, more specifically, since he woke up in Madam(e?) Pomfrey’s Hospital Wing ( _Since Quirrell had expelled Voldemort/Since Quirrell’s body, burning, had belched out that dark swirling mass of smoggy soul- Voldemort’s/ Since Voldemort’s soul, corrupt like smog, tore out of – abandoned- Quirrell’s burning body)_. It was near the end of August and Harry still had not told anyone. Not that he hadn’t tried – eventually, he did try. But every time Harry tried to pen down (quills just took too long, and the ink kept dripping on the parchment, leftover from first year, when Harry paused to think what to write) a letter, to either of his friends, his attempts all ended up the same way – trashed, or toys for shredding for Hedwig. (maybe put bracket sentence here?) So(on), Harry stopped trying. 

  But they had stopped sending him…letters… a _while_ ago…In fact, Harry realised, they had stopped sending him letters – at all.

  Not even a birthday note. No one had written him. Harry felt the reflexive frown form, forlorn, on his face, as this common thought reappeared.

 

Well. He sighed. Maybe this was a sign he should just stop trying **< 1>**– or/and not tell them. Harry felt this was justified, they were not his friends – no, they meant it last year, he thought. He had to believe that. Maybe they had just, both, changed their minds, over the summer. Maybe Ron decided he didn’t want to spend any time on Harry, someone who couldn’t even go over to his home and hang out with. Not like Dudley and Piers – they were always going to the park, or playing videogames on Dudley’s PC. Dudley could go to Peer’s house, and Piers had an open invitation, Aunt Petunia said so, for the whole summer. Harry’s relatives would never let Ron or Hermione come over: too many freaks, Harry could imagine them sneering, even though Hermione had muggle parents, or Uncle Vernon, booming down the phone. Or worse, Harry thought with rising horror and shame, in their terrified faces. Uncle Vernon was a very large man, Harry thought unhappily. And he did like to lean over people/use his height, as he shouted at them. No, they would not want Harry as a friend. (THIS BIT FOR WHEN THEY COME GET THEM? REHASH **< 2>** -And especially not now – now- Harry was, maybe, a freak amongst the wizards now. No, he should definitely not tell anyone. They couldn’t know.) Harry was not normal, not like Piers or Dudley or Malcom **< 3**> .  

  “BOY! Go prune Pet’s roses! Now!” But for now, Harry had rose thorns to fight/roses to save/roses to save from their own suffocation. Harry could think about all of that/what being alone meant for him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <1> I have left out the confrontation with Dobby – because I AM UNSURE about whether or not 1) they meet and 2) if they don’t meet/somehow harry doesn’t realise what Dobby has been doing, then 3) harry resolves to be cautious, this year – originally, because he is unsure and thinks his friends aren’t his friend anymore, reminding him people aren’t what they seem – ever, though it varies (see Dursleys). This also provides a good cover for his gift/super power.  
> \-- – They do/should(Dobby=important, iconic), except a) canon – where would I cut it off and add own thoughts, which serves the purpose of showing Harry that it isn’t just muggles, allowing for 2) so that the letters don’t come up and then 3) Harry thinks they’re no longer viewing him as a friend -all the way up til FGR come get him?  
> 3a) Does Harry be aware of the weirdness of them picking him up/rescuing him when he hasn’t been talking to them/them him? B) does he attribute this to Dobby – Dobby = saviour?  
> <2>At the Burrow: Harry realises that he can’t tell them: he is strange. Also, people aren’t what they seem. He has resolved to be more careful (maybe something happens?)  He admits his ‘skill’ can be helpful, maybe with Ron and then Mrs.Weasley– actually uses it more and more frequently, until next chapter where he admits that it is useful– on the express/at the station/DIAGON ALLEY – he realises that this has to be kept quiet (squib cousin?). Different isn’t (always) good, even in the wizarding world. Or some aren’t. Until he knows which, he will keep safe. -5) See’s Draco? Does NOT go into the store, the new gift will overwhelm –See’s Pancy/Blaise elsewhere? Or the Twins, can tell the difference, so that’s when he resolves to me more careful/cautious – scare here.  
> <3>Maybe consider writing something where Harry’s OC dies the same night – or commits suicide in the house next door upon waking up in this world, stumbling upon Dumbledore’s brother Aberforth, though going through a scare thinking it to be Dumbledore, which confirms their suspicions. They felt they couldn’t handle it. Unfortunately, the fates will not be denied, and when Harry is hit, their spirit – or ghost, or imprint, whatever- stuck/sucked into the room* , is absorbed in Voldemort’stead. And Tom the fragment? Dissipitates or plot twist gets stuck as a ghost visible in the room**. (*next chapter – or in the timeskip reflect to one time when they thought lily looked at them in the corner of her eye as she turned, eye contact zinged through them that awareness that she saw them – she knew they were there! Questiions later) (**later questions: were they a visible ghost? Harry could see them, but they thought it was because he was a baby – their senses meld, their minds free-er and more open/flexible. Did they know they were visible but forgot? Maybe when they first came here, the anguish- which was blocked/forgotten, made manifest them in the first instance as a super temper tandrem happened, drawing Lily whom was downstairs having a cup of tea whilst reading in the kitchen, who told them off – and they snapped out of it. & or heard harry crying, shrieking. They saw the baby being scared, and calmed – Harry reached out to them, when they peaked through their fingers, or stopped crying when they did- and they, sad, so so sad, blew him a kiss as they felt some of the pain break off, melding away into old hurts. Seeing this, that she had to do nothing, and that you obviously cared, were aware – you looked right at her, guilty, and recognising you, Lily decided not to do anything yet. Also, you showed awareness at not touching Harry.) (Lily later brought James in and you introduced yourself, casually amused, drawling like Sev, as Yasmine, Harry’s guardian spirit, their neighbouring friendly ghost – a spin to the audience, misquoted, at your future origins/our world place – as, check, they didn’t have ghostbusters yet. THIS IS MENTIONED IN GOF!)  
> \--Summary: Shock response: Not all OC’s respond well to being- waking up somewhere else. Fear: Cowardice: Bravery.


	5. (DRAFT) In Which A Beginning, Quite Expected, Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Or :  
>  A Quite Expected Journey: Sister's Wrath
> 
> This is a Hobbit!AU for An Unexpected Journey - will aim to include some of book!verse and movie!verse too; at present, it's been itching, twitching, coalescing in my mind for nigh on 2 months. 
> 
> An OC happens and Bilbo won't leave without her: his heart-sister. Someone from our world. Will attempt at comedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings at present.  
> Read at your own peril: attempts at comedic effect at points. It was funny when I thought it.
> 
> DRAFT

 

An Enterprising Opportunity

  * Hobbit Intro Scene of Dwarves
  * OC comes in (is either from upstairs/another room or under a blanket?)
  * B: any trouble?
  * OC - looking for food + looks out the window (OC's tell: is still af - usually always moving around)
  * Bilbo: What've you done?
  * OC: ...done?
  * Bilbo: Is there an echo in here -look- why  was there a pause?
  * OC: ...what pause? There was no pause.
  * B -stares- ...(noises in background) 
  * OC: Okay. I did something.
  * -knocks- + dialouge B + OC (inc. make him go away!) 
  * OC beats up suitor (The knocker 1#), falls against door slides to floor.
  * more dialogue? 
  * -knocks again- (shows fear)
  * She tries to hide - "Grandma Baggins!?" - 1# blanket in LR, 2# basket (B : no no no, you usually hide there! it'll never work) 3# headless chicken rubbernecking 4# pulls up self by beams of ceiling, holds up above door against ceiling. 
  * B + GB etc dialouge
  * OC comes down slowly, tries to sneak passed.
  * Isengrim one of the etc notices (knew she was there), tells her something about joining them now
  * OC winces a lot and freezes + goes to him (it was/not GB?) 
  * Theres a third -knock- on the door
  * OC opens it says 'no' in deadpan+ slams door shut.
  * Goes to get him and GB tea and checks for food- little to none/mess on table....snags and apple and sighs - will go get some more food. 
  * Opens door, goes out and runs back in before or after getting some food from the garden/goes to open door but sees StalkerSuitor#3
  * Sets Gandalf on him (OC he tried to sneak into my room - last time- wont take no as an answer, I woke up last time, he's started showing signs of also liking such=and=such. idly wonders: what was he aiming to do once he got in to my room/got to my bed? /what if I hadnt woken up?) Isengrim goes to follow too  And Bilbo. After hugging her But she tells them to wait and stay with her (reason they couldnt go after him before still kind of stands/she doesnt want to be alone) Then comes back. OC shouts to Gandalf to "please turn him into something unnatural"
  * Settles down against Isingrim's feet with apples (passed by Bifur/thrown one by one by bilbo?) whilst waiting for Gandalf to come back and make proper introductions and Tell Us Whats Going ON. 
  * BACKGROUND BIT! --> was with mowgli (man cub. smirks. raised by wolves. In the jungle. --Bilbo points to a painting/sketch) before here; found her as a child, she is his sister grew up with him -
  * \- not men: rude, stupid, different morals, and cruel (you guys have found that to be true no? - Isengrim left to the loo briefly after mentioning mowgli comes back after this)
  * Someone mentions elves (after B mouths not to: he mutters quietly no! wincing) - OC responds physically. bites down on arm from where curled up.  glares. after breaking the bowl she was holding and biblo faffs - isengrim back head slaps her lightly to snap her out of it + pats her head gently to calm her down. 
  * oc: -focusing on something in hands again- hobbits are the closest to my people in ethics (murmurs something quietly - wont write this but its that her people would have helped those suffering if they could, or tried...unlike the elves).
  * b: she punched - oc: backhanded with my knuckledusters B- lord elrond. oc- in the face (darkly satisfied mwahaha). 
  * B- so violent (Teases. trying to trick the company) OC- no more than you! I've been hit more by you than Ive ever hurt someone. ...Looks to the space she threw suitor over her shoulder repeatedly. er, except him. 
  * demonstrates - er. something? pass me the contract (betrothal one, darkly) she throws it as bilbo throws a knife from the table to her (theyre behind and slightly diagonally to the right of her) which she stabs it into the wall with, then throws a couple more and once it's properly stabbed to crap; she takes a sip from a bottle(thrown back head a bit) cups her hand like a conch shell leans forward and blows- fire strikes the contract and it burns to cinders. outside of the grate.
  * B- claps and giggles. I- claps
  * galdalf - claps. Well now, that seems to me to be rather magical dont you think? B- loses his shit
  * oc- ahhh, laughter: the greatest magic there ever was *wipes fake tear from eye, sniffing*. Sighs. 




	6. (Draft) Sparticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Prompts Unprompted bit.  
> Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence.  
> DRAFT Hunger Games AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up as Cato/Katniss, because some really good fics on here have introduced me to that rare pair. But it will be slow burn, if it happens.
> 
> WARNING:  
> 1#: This is obviously a story I want to write however this is just the basic idea/outline for now. The second write up will be the full story.
> 
> Part 1 - 20/12/17
> 
> TRIGGERS WILL BE WARNED IN WHEN ITS WRITTEN.

 

**Spartacus**

**"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." - Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)** , American Clergyman and Civil Rights Activist

* * *

 

  ** **"To sin by silence when they should protest makes cowards of men."** \- Abraham Lincoln (1809 - 1865), 16th President of the United States**

* * *

 

_Thud-thud!_

The sound had been a constant companion since she took Prim's place. It was comforting compared to the cold, creeping, cadaverous, corpse-like chill imbued _all over_ her skin, on her arms, her face, her neck, her scalp. 

The train bolted on, coldly.

 

_Thud-thud!_

The staccato thudding of her heart beat inside her ears. It was so difficult to hear over. She didn't want to. But she  _needed_ to. She knew that. 

( _Now_ \- the thought finished itself, said so quietly in her mind, as only the faintest whisper could be accepted, like - _crunch-._ )

The room-  _her_ room, that they placed her in for the journey, was ambiguous: dark, ribbed with light when the train surfaced the tunnels, passing through the Districts to the capitol, or wherever. She wouldn't know; she hadn't been looking. She'd seen it all before, her room. 

(" _When ?"_  a high voice, young in age and mind breathed, "-we've _never lived fancy before, Kat"-_ **no.** _)_ She would  _not_ be doing this to herself now. No more. A moment passed in honest silence; Katniss bemused."The whispers again," she muttered for the first time since that fateful, desperate, plea of a line: 

_"I wish to volunteer!"_

She sounded like the old miners did: cracky-voiced. Katniss snorted, amused for a second, the shock slowly seeping out of her. 

_Thud! Thud!_

Katniss accidentally opened her eyes.

She- " _Katniss_!"- Prim's voice, oh Gods, _Prim's voice_ - 

Eyes slammed shut, scrunched together with brows, lips already bitten raw were _bitten through_ ; hands already covering ears squeezed, all in a moment. 

Just a moment. She just...needed...a moment...

- _It's time to wake up, Kat!_ \- Wake up...

 

"Wake _up_! **Hey**!" 

Two knocks, slow but vibrating, rang out against the door. The vibrations came after the second knock. There was a pause. ...Surprise? Katniss unwillingly curious, looked up from her crossed-forearm-safety-net. 

"Er-", a voice all of a sudden nervous, continued, "are you awake? Cos-" He stopped speaking and the door was opening. The nerve- !

Katniss felt the adrenaline, like new-brand awareness, rush back. "- Shut. The. Door. Now!" That was said more harshly than she meant, miner's voice plus fear; Katniss felt in the ringing silence of 3, 4 seconds...." please. " She spoke more calmly. "I will come out in a sec, alright?" More firmly. That was better. 

"A-all right," was said overly brightly, and then, as more of a murmur, "I'll see you there". As if even _he_ didn't quite believe it. 

* * *

 

Katniss grimaced. That was not an entirely unfounded belief, all things considered... She had stayed in her room, comatose for a day and night already.

 Katniss did not like to be afraid. Of course. That is to say, most people probably didn't. And she had plenty of reasons to be. Katniss did not like to act like she was afraid. She had tonnes of reasons to be fearful, _they all did,_ but - and here, memories of her mother failing, _failing Prim_ and _he-_ , briefly swam in her mind's eye -. She looked down. 

Katniss stroked her hair out of her eyes, tied it up and turned away from the mirror (and her thoughts that kept) judging her a coward. And out the door jammed badly shut with the only chair in the room. 

* * *

 

Idea: Katniss doesn't want to kill anyone in the Games unless they try to killl her first. She makes a decision - to try something  I her Dad had done but that she'd never had the freedom or time or emotional capacity(it wasn't something practical like other things Dad had done, it had no purpose): meditate to think.

She was going to be in the Arena. What more could the Capitol do to her? And her family- the focus and aim of her image to the Capitolites- would be watched by all those lovely cameras, so they'd be safe. Surely. But here, in this Game, she could do something and she chooses not the President or Gamemakers or Peacekeepers, she chooses what her fate will be. Self/internal reflection helps firm up her will.

Where Katniss finds that inner strength, her determination and conviction early.

Where in the training centre instead of tensing up, Katniss is calm centred and focused. She watches (she is a huntress afterall) and notices more from each tribute: all the better. For her. 

If you know who Spartacus was you'll know the jist of how this goes. 

 

Her eyes stray to little girl tribute from district 11 : Rue.

 


	7. (DRAFT) Pathfinder/s 4/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. His wife was having tea with the King and he didn't even know about it.  
> DRAFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the draft for this.

  1. His wife was having tea with the King and he didn't even know about it.



 

Options:

-as wife:   -

  * Harry Potter Narissa?
  * Harry Potter Molly Weasley (wakes up as her?) I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA.
  * Harry Potter - Orion's Mother?
  * ORIGINAL FICTION - 



-as King




but not as the husband.

A try at a different gender SI/OC

 

SKIP 5/30


	8. (DRAFT) flowers, pajamas and a secret passageway 3/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

The language of flowers, pyjamas, a secret passageway

Two asexual aromantic best friends who have a best friend marriage for companionship, fun and tax benefits. Hobbit, Harry Potter? BOTH??! (credit partially from narwhalqueens on tumblr)


	9. (DRAFT) Balls, Balloons and Balustrades 6/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A balloon, a ball, balustrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupholstered and built-upon: this Harry Potter SI fic.  
> DRAFT

Where Real-Talks Happen on Baulistrades and Grimmauld can be Awesome

A Harry Sister fic

Another Harry Potter SI- this time, his older sister.

 

[Section inspired by this style of fic; <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3737641?view_full_work=true>]

 

That morning they all sit in silence as they get the news first, lounge around Grimmauld Place's kitchen, as Shiki comes down to see the mornings Prophet after her confrontation with him, and they all resume the morning routine. A few are acting- not as calm or natural as the normal quiet morning patterns they display suggest. Languid morning it is not. Shiki hasn't put her Glamour back up. Her bruised face and tender cut lip pale next to the black handprint under her jawline. But her posture whilst tired and slightly slow, is still the same- straight but calm, power restrained. Alert.

But happy and her stride, most telling is gives no clues/allusion to bad feelings remaining: sinuous big-steps, full of confidence but quiet. Harry takes this all in where he's slumped forward in his seat, hands loosly clasped, elbows on knees, peering through his fringe up across the room. His seat is pushed back from the table, diagonally. Sirius and Remus are in the room, of course

 

  * Shiki sees the news and laughs a peculiar- different- laugh, several deep chuckles, loud. She grins hard enough to show beyond her canines, gives a deep sigh likes shes calm and still smiling, with the ends pressed against her teeth – so much like genuine amusement, shakes her head calmly and leaves the room.

  * Harry anxiously looks after her. When inquired upon his continued worry at her now apparent non-negative-reaction, he speaks, “Shiki never cries” quietly.

Harry doesn't look at anyone but into the mid-distance as he speaks.

When Hermione looks like she's going to interrupt, faint frown on her brow and several others pay attention or look like they too are going to interrupt in disbelief, he quickly continues. “Instead,” he says unhappily, “she laughs,” his voice is quiet. “When she's really upset...When she wants to cry,” his eyes, intensely green but with a new sheen to them, dart up and pin the room at large and everyone in the room knows he won't have this information leave it. This is important. He inhales sharply and the corners of his mouth twist down briefly, “she sounds just like that.” And with that his breath seems to fill him up, so that first his shoulders go back, his chest expands slightly and he rises. He follows her out at a fast walk. No running.




Sirius thinks of that last expression on Harry's face before he left and thinks Harry was about to cry. He can't bare it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/30 for 30 day challenge


	10. (DRAFT) WICKEDNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT - Where "Wicked is good" is a soul rather than life lesson/ is hard to forget. A Maze Runner and Naruto Xover and AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

 

Complete Crack! This came to me literally after watching the Scorch Trials; I know they're nothing like the books, I have also not read them (for once) before the films. This is a crack! Crossover, okay? Also I don't know where this is going but that is what plot development (and practise) is for. Understood? Good.

 

The Scorch Trials & Naruto Crossover!

 

WICKEDNESS

(Is Good For A Ninja)

 

Where reincarnation..? Is not so smooth. It takes years to wake up. Specifically, twelve. Also: death is a process involving a train station, and exploring said station to get your bearings is a _stupid stupid_ idea. Which is how this happened. A story about a scenario that should not have been possible.

 

OOC!Sakura.

 

 

It starts before the Chuunin exams, sometime after the Tora mission and Wave mission. Sakura suddenly stops being normal. It's like she's...

 

Sasuke: found a purpose

 

Naruto: found a purpose

 

Kakashi: ...gotten serious?

 

Gai: On a time limit?

 

Ino: In a hurry?

 

Some people think it won't last, of course. Around the village- you'd think they had more to do than be nosy towards the lifestyle habits of a twelve year old girl, but well...ninja- some people make light-hearted bets (Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Aoba, even Raido gets involved after Anko bribes Kakashi in- and the parent's notice, too. Not just Sakura's either). But no one confronts her. That's up to her jonin leader or Kage, really. Sasuke doesn't care much and Naruto wants to, but for once he sees before speaking/establishing contact -his people thing he does, Sasuke and Kakashi both note-, gets that pensive look he gets and notices that she's acting like he does when he wants to train seriously: she has a goal.

 

Description of Sakura training a bit? (or do a POV switch after this with that in it?)

 

No one considers her parents. Maybe because some don't have any and the others are from ninja clans so it doesn't click for them, perhaps. But the whole incident comes to a crest when in a fit of pique for her returning late Sakura storms out and doesn't go home that night. Or day. She doesn't show up to training either, and when the team goes to her house -Kakashi had to recheck her files with the admin chuunin, sheepishly, whilst Naruto went to Iruka- they find her worried angry parents.

 

Sakura it turns out is training with another team at the moment. Or so Inoichi tells with amusement, wondering where Kakashis focus has gone.

 

 

Sakura POV scene from beginning -

 

initially she freaked out; like it came upon her suddenly in realising and remembering, in dreams like the Maze- but before that she remembers the sensation almost like something was building up. It explains why her spiritual chakra levels are so high and kind of her good chakra control, but crappy reserves (physical, always letting her down darn nit) – and the first thing she does is get tested to see how much and goes to check the library for ancient histories whilst waiting; was the society- her people- the memories in her head _before the Shinobi Nations-_ in the desolation before the Sage made the world inhabitable for humans? Were the demons and monsters that roamed because of what they did to the Earth and what was left of the infected? What if it wasn't; what could she do what could she do.

 

In the meantime she begins training a lot. And researching for histories of this and other nations aside -thank you civilian parents and the KCGN or Konoha Civilian Gossip Network- she also scrounges around for different abilities and ways she can train- looks at shops, reads, even starts talking to old classmates and barging in on training sessions- politely- and asks Tsunade-sama- also politely. And she make sure to replace her old gear too, at the ready, hidden in the front room above a panel in the ceiling she hollowed out herself. Her parents wouldn't know – or would forgive her, anyways. And a small part of her whilst team training, becomes uncomfortable enough -plus that stupid voice in her head oh my god it's THOMAS in her head no- that says she should apologise at least.

 

People notice but she hopes no one will kill her. And she needs all the training she can get, so she goes to bug people for certain types – Shikamaru for shogi and Asuma for tactical talking; Gai and Lee she didn't need to contact first, she's running again so fast and desperate and Gai has to correct her and give some tips as they make their own rounds, and that's how she meets Tenten whom she asks to commission and to go around looking for weapons with -scouting, in exchange for civilian sources help- and asks Neji for the check in return for showing him all the acupressure points on a person and pointing out now he could use gentle fist without chakra to the same affect. She says to Lee she doesn't have anything but some old martial arts styles she knows that require no chakra and at both his and Gai's confusion at the term proceeds to show them some and they weasel out a promise of you show me yours and ill show you mine out of them; quid pro quo is her new thing it seems.

 

She has nightmares still. After that she asks Shino if he could help desensitise her to bugs because she has a massive phobia that could kill her -never know if shell get captured and put through trials again or need to go into a maze again, after all and those bugs got released out too. And then asks Kurenai if there was a genjutsu that blocked out sound, changed it or made it so that the focus couldn't hear it- her nightmares aren't quiet she explains and her parents are civilians. Its not fair on them. Kurenai is hesitant but sees the need is real, and she's already heard about this training spree from Asuma and Gai, so after a quick visit to confirm and ask Kakashi if that'd be okay she capitulates easily, for her. She figures the kind of person Sakura is now, she'll be good for her team. She's not wrong. Sakura wills it to help Hinata grow because she's sick of people putting that girl down, under a cheap guise -for jonin and herself as the home ones all know Tsunade trains her a bit in med jutsu so she doesn't need this- of quid pro quo asks Hinata for herb/remedy making without need of a sterilised lab and by hand, after a brief talk on tactics with Shino she decides to spar with him and speaks with Tenten on deciding on a weapon for him and his team and adds to her runner training by attempting to run from Kiba and Akamaru- also all three of them later attempt to track her which helps with her training with Kakashi, later on.

 

She eventually goes to Kakashi. She asks him to learn how to track and that if he wont then she could go to the Inuzuka but that he's more convenient to be honest and it'd be easier to learn from him and owe nothing than them. Because whilst Kiba's alright she doesn't think he knows how to track beyond his nose.

 

There's an unexpected confrontation with Ino. Sakura's out shopping and then gets distracted and gives in for once at a food joint- but asks if they could please just use the BBQ glaze/sauce/whatever on vegetables instead, please and bring that to her- and there is team 10. Shikamaru nods and Asuma waves her over, and if that wasn't a signal she knew them then she didn't know what else -and Ino starts to get on her case before the waiter arrives with her food and that has Choji asking about why and how and then she explain how she's a vegetarian at their amused/bemused/hysterical looks and ends up laughing this soft laugh that stops Ino short because she'd never actually heard Sakura laugh before and oh my gosh she sounds like she hasn't in ages that's sad. Ino wrangles some training out of Sakura who negotiates back and adds that Ino better have some good...'blending in' 'assimilation' training available because that's what her price is...and then all that's left is for Choji/Ino to burst out with how meat shouldn't be given up and that Choji's mum would show her the light; the invite is set and formalised only by a note that gets sent to her house the next day for that evening, and is her only warning to not skip out #jotted on the back in Choji's handwriting. Sakura laughingly jokes to her Mum that those two would be perfect together if they weren't already a team which works too.

 

 

 

 

 

The one scene I saw fleshed out:

 

Tsunade-sama, I need to resign. Or go travelling for a while.” She swallows at the dead silence that proclamation is met with. Everyone at the dango stand is quiet. So Sakura, with her still 'new' resolve, continues. She makes eye contact, and her expression is serious but her eyes fierce, “It's very important.” And then she continues, cheerily, “and not like it'll be forever, will it?” Tsunade looks like she's going to scoff briefly -but then doesn't, and she doesn't say anything, taking a sip of probably laced green tea.

 

Shizune next to them, looks from one to the other, nervously, before she asks Sakura, “...are you sure about that, Sakura-chan? Leaving- even temporarily is no laughing or light thing; it ends careers in some cases.” There's a brief pause before she makes the link. Tsunade, not one to disappoint, figured this out the moment Sakura asked.(*) She frowns and says slowly, “but you've been...working so hard..recently.” It's a question and an observation. (or here *) Tsunade just looks at her, her amber eyes intense now that she's taking her seriously. Sakura had increased her training in increments even before she was in the Village, after all, and from her reports, Tsunade had been prepared for possibilities. She was a bad gambler, after all. And now she ran a Major Village.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

The question doesn't come from where she expects it. It's Kakashi-sensei, leaning against a wall almost, slouching and book for once not in front of him. On the table besides him are Naruto and Sasuke. They've been sitting there a while it looks like. Next to them are the Ino-Shika-Cho and Asuma. Sakura snaps back around to make eye contact with Tsunade. She looks like she wants to know too.

 

She spots a Kikaichu land on her hand and sighs louder than she'd taken to. Surrounded and busted. “Well, if I'm going to do this, let's go some-place more...private” she pointedly looks over to some jonin who look vaguely familiar a few tables away, “and where I can see you all, yes? Team seven bridge- or..my house? My house; we have a table or two we can all sit 'round. C'mon.” At Tsunade's narrowed eyes, she huffs and continues, “they can all come too- rookies and sensei; and besides, if I have to tell this, I'd rather just say this once, and my parent's deserve to know why too, okay?” Sakura gets up.

 

 

(They don't make it into the house. a couple guys and a single girl, all older- round Kakashi and Asuma's age actually, show up and she greets them as friends, and at seeing her they pause, shocked- hesitantly, calling out Newt -her name- explains her situ and shows them her tattoo at the back of her neck quickly pushing up the ends of the hairline on her neck and calls one of them brother – who then calls her brother and corrects himself with sister. The ninjas ask why she was called Newt and when Minho steps forwards she blushes and cover his mouth forcefully. She stops another by saying she'll call him by his other name in front of them unless he stops. He backs down. She gets a good look at them, and asks where Winston(?) and the other one are, showing grief at their loss and asking how they died. Someone steps out from behind a building - She freaks out when a woman steps out, says the traitor should be killed of which the other woman agrees and then stabs her and shoots her brain. She says traitors cant be trusted and that her bro should stop thinking with his heart and use his head also points out she died there in the camp -telling the ninjas how she died the first time, and that she can't forget- and that it's because of that woman on the floor that that happened and so many who were free were recaptured. She realises this had been years ago and asks what happened afterwards- they promise to tell her if she'd tell them about her life here. Then frolics a bit and does this weird kick thing that 'proves' its her to the last couple doubters. Also she develops a bit of an accent when pissed that doesn't complete go away afterwards. She also explains to ninjas that this is why she's gotta go - “I have people; my people, who need me and I have to do something. I can't leave them and I remember them now so I gotta fix our situation first before I can even think of coming back here. If ever isn't said aloud but the adults all hear it. Even Naruto and the rookies show some uncertainty. Naruto asks when and she says if she's not sure.. someone behind her- one of her friends- says if she doesn't die. Or worse first. Her parents speak up from the door. Also, she then says how her gender identity's all messed up-and jokingly asks Tsunade-sama if there was anything to 'neutralise' everything for her because she is confused. Then explains using Kakashi as an example, what it is like for her right now and how she only woke up a little while ago, but everything from then is only slowly being 'assimilated' whilst she remembers everything, it doesn't click as her yet- but that she lived longer as Newt than as Sakura and Newt was male; however, not all her old memories have really sunk in yet and she's just spent 12 years female, so whilst it feels wrong, her body and immediate memories means it feels right too- but like not enough so it's weird as heck. That has them all laughing and asks Naruto for his sexy jutsu to show how she used to look and how she “used to be hotter”. The old family points out similarities of her current appearance to her old one, and wonder if it was coincidence or genetics or her soul passing over. Then she points out her Dad and says they'll never know. There's also a brief panic where she asks if she's even still immune; what if she isn't? And then tells Tsunade and Shizune they've got to check her for this; and one of the guys Aris steps forwards and explains how. She still is, somehow.

Then they go inside and decide that Sakura wont be leaving with the others yet- they'll use the training facilities and good food and water sources to stock up and train and gather weapons and then they'll go back.. and they'll explain what had happened so far. )

 

 

 

 

 

 

2603DAY1

 


	11. DRAFT - Unnamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT- HP AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

 

Short Story:

“So, if there’s one thing I’ve learnt from my Aunt it’s to not trust someone’s first face….so I did some research. And I don’t like what I saw. So, Im not following Dumbledore blindly. He reasons why I’m supposed to go along, and then I decide if I do it or not. “

 

(INSPIRATION: A New York Winter's Tale 2014, character, stars, magic- still a LOT witches and wizards don't know, give the atmosphere and impression that the reader and characters are small small things, and so is the person telling them- but a little less because theyre in on the bigger picture and the participants of it. STAR idea of people who served purpose, become stars over us....concept of Old Ones- shes one- whom watch everyone else leave....and concept of miracles and non-miracle workers. Links in with prophets and prophecies and future telling and SEEING which sometimes spills over into everyday magicals sphere of existance. She cant wait for true immortality to occur...)Character: female,wears a blind fold. To do with how old she is (perenelle and nicholas both younger, together than her??! Rude to ask)- she is very very reluctant to form attachments (theyd only die later, a moment later and she sees their grandkids) and this is helped by the blindfold over her eyes shes always wearing and the hood over herself....but does occasionally as its unhealthy otherwise. Reasons are implied as serious as Harry whom called her, for help, is gentlemanly and gentle and sincere when he treats her (shes also revealed as reluctant to initiate or participate on any sort of contact physically)- cradling her hand gently and apologisng and thanking her for being here, tears in his voice and eyes -and reader knows, apologising for making her aquaintance- she responds with: live a full life, Harry. Any attempts the others watching make to talk -she appears young so adults think they hold authority here- are violently shhed and hushed and intensely glared at into submission(silence) by harry: his uncharacteristic rudeness more than anything else keeps them quiet at first, and then his peculiar behaviours with this character. He calls for her help in identifying whom this houseelf ordered to harass and infiltrate property to harrass is so can find them, and magical traits and trail of anyone- she can follow. She turns away to run diagnostics for him. His snake spirit calls her 'Old One' too, and upon this hisses at her in parseltongue unknowingly, what does it mean- you're an Old One, I mean...Could you tell me about it, please? She says she will. But not now. He is not ready. Harry trusts her but it brings up feelings and situ with all other adult figures in his life and feelings associated with that (helplessness). She turns to him and in a gentle manner, she explains how -gesture, temple- if he is not ready it will damage here -gesture, temple, lightly touch- and here, -gesture, heart, stroke horozontally against collarbone line- irrepairably, but so that he will survive through it, just not as who he was. He is not ready, but when he is, she will come and tell him. There is time.

 

Another character in same sphere of influence gives a warning to magicals in a culture: starts by speaking about attitudes on progression, tradition is good, but eg stopping progress is also stopping problem solving so situ gets worse....speaks about how before the [HP FIC BITS, TOP AND THIS ONE] dark lord in germany surfaced, the entire wizarding world, german wizards amassing army- even italianish small area country, all in on it. In a way he saved you all by acting up, serving as a barrier.

She's here and not supposed to be telling them...except with recent developments in their sociopolitical situation, she -as the only one allowed (implied position of power)- can make the decision to give them a chance. One chance. And, if they fall through, the original method will occur. Speaks about muggle technological advances and how their previous outlined stagnation? It was decided unanimously world-wide that this country is the most likely to give us up -witches- by braking the statute of secrecy through sheer ignorance and arrogance, bringing back witch trials only this time on a scale the world has not yet seen. One we all would have to pay. And we are not willing to pay for it. So, start to progress or we nullify the threat: that is, you.

 

 


	12. (DRAFT) No-name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...That's actually the name: yes.   
>  DRAFT - a Naruto/Harry Potter Cross-over.   
> Prompt from phoenixyfriend (thank you) : an SI OC fic where a person is thrust into a leadership position, rather than a child or pre-canon enough that they can grow into the role in some way.
> 
> \- Na nashi or mumei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

Fanfic Plot bunnies SI OC Fic

Naruto / Harry potter – from phoenixyfriend:

“I want to see an SI OC fic where a person is thrust into a leadership position, rather than a child or pre-canon enough that they can grow into the role in some way.

 

Not waking up as Naruto on the day of the graduation exam, but as Iruka or Kakashi or the Sandaime himself. V

 

Not being reborn as a human in the Bleach Universe, but as a seated officer or captain of Yamamoto himseld in the Gotei 12 in the midst of the Quincy war or the war against Aizen. V

 

Not finding yourself as 11-year-old Hermione, on her way to Hogwarts for the first time, but as Dumbledore or McGnagall or Mad-Eye Moody on the cusp of another years-long battle against Voldemort.

Let me see a characer have to deal with having to run a country or a military or a school, and having no experience whatsoever but doing their best with canon knowledge anyway.

 

Sure, it may not make for the same kind of story as your traditional SI OC but damn if it wouldn't make for an interesting premise.” (Someone responded -incase gets another idea- with OC bodyswap AU – chapter extras have the character you've replaced trying to figure out how to work a fucking ATM)

 

  * First thought – one of my Tsunade!fics where she e.g. takes Orochimaru with her/stays after Dan dies.

  * Wake up as Dumbledore first year of Harrys – just before. (Or maybe my HP fic could have another SI as him?)

  * Wake up as McGonigall in Harry's third year??

  * Moody – aches and pains sympathetic.

  * Wake up as Seneca Crane

  * Wake up as




 

 


	13. (DRAFT) 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original fiction - and characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

1\. Someones life takes on a new meaning after they disover an unusual tree. -- THIS WAS THE ONE WHERE THE ESTABLISHED OC - Original Work- HAS A WALKING MINI TREE THAT THEY GOT - SOMEHOW- THE SCENE IS THEIR HOUSE ALL WEIRD AND ECCENTRIC, BUT THE TREE WAS THE FIRST. IT FOLLOWED THEM HOME, THEY TREATED IT BADLY, IGNORING IT AND USING IT AS A STOOL AND IT FOLLOWED EVERYWHERE, NO SUN OR FOOD, SO IT STARTED TO WILT...THEY CARED SO LOOKED AFTER IT. Funny because theyre an isolationist, individual awkward around others/doesnt want to be around others but all these creatures and plants keep following them home.. :)


	14. (DRAFT) chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

1\. A sailor returning home finds his wife knows every detail of his life while he was away (sad sad sad or scary)


	15. (PROMPT) 15/30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

1\. She liked to fit people into the world like puzzle pieces.


	16. (PROMPT) 16/30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFT

16\. a substance which generates ideas, a spy, one minute. - CHASE? Snape


	17. (DRAFT) 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAFTS

1\. a light tent, an actress, 2 worlds.(?)In Which Fenrir or some Death Eaters or A LOT cross paths with someone. The one time, dimension, and a possibility where they didnt kill a muggle. (CH17)


End file.
